1. Field
Embodiments relate to a robot joint driving apparatus having a gear train which is smoothly operated without generation of backlash, and a robot having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Robots of various types for household, military, and industrial purposes, such as a bipedal walking robot and a quadrupedal walking robot, have been developed.
These robots perform various motions as well as walking motions, such as running and walking, through movements of joints.
Joint driving methods include a joint driving method using a motor and a reducer connected to the motor, and a joint driving method using a wire.
In order to carry out the joint driving method using the reducer, a motor and gears are provided. In such a joint driving method, torque of the motor is increased through deceleration by means of a gear train and is transmitted to an output axis.
Here, there is a gap between two gears engaged with each other, and thus a state in which the torque is not transmitted from the gear to the other gear, i.e., backlash, is generated.